republicofalleghenyfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Alodian revolution protests
The Story March 3,2011 June 22 Election Pre-former Gumatas On March 3 President Seacrest appointed Rey Gumatas Leader of the LDP as Pre-former. Half-Hour News Bulletin Disputed On March 3 Independent MP Hwyel Lloyd Declared All News Bulletins (i.e. TV1 News, N4 News, N5 News) make it 30-60 minutes PM Carlos Munoz going Alternate Time for the News. March 4,2011 Plague is Called Formed FLIP:The Plague Party March 7,2011 Informer Vinson On March 7 President Seacrest appointed Sharni Vinson former MP of Green Party as First Informer. Avila's Plague Disputed March 8,2011 (Constitutional Day) Informer Gomez Mediators Baird and Dixon Formed CSP The Pro-Plague Nuisance Party Formed Alodian People's Union The Anti-Plague Party March 9,2011 Informer Estes On March 9 President Seacrest appointed Rob Estes Chairman of Alodian Trade Union as Informer Replace Selena Gomez. Gubler,Bow Wow and Kelly Supports Avila Instead of Jessy Mediola]] Next National Elections in August 5 Change from July 22 to June 22 On March 9 President of Alodia Ryan Seacrest Declared on June 22 (Avila's Birthday) as the election for President . March 10,2011 Informer Galvez On March 10 President Seacrest appointed Darwin Galvez MP-(People's Party) as Informer Replace Rob Estes. Mediator Couture On March 10 President Seacrest Named Randy Couture named Mediator Replaced by Scott Dixon and Craig Baird. Co-Informers Dex and Swan Later at 4.00pm President Seacrest Named Serinda Swan former premier of Kate now part of Brittani and Jack Dex former Minister of Trade and Commerce in Jill now Brittani as Co-Informers as Galvez stays as Informer. Mediators Bilson and Vanthoor Later than Afternoon President Seacrest appointed Rachel Bilson and Laurens Vanthoor as Mediators replaced Randy Couture. March 11,2011 Informers Galvez,Swan,and Robertson On March 11 President Ryan Seacrest and Prime Minister Paul Iacono named Galvez,Swan and Brittany Robertson as the Informers as Bilson and Vanthoor stays as Mediators. Mediator Bloom,Ramm and Sulkin on the Same day President Seacrest and Premier Iacono named Vail Bloom,Haley Ramm and Gregg Sulkin as mediators alongside Bilson and Vanthoor. Informer Gumatas at 4.30pm President Seacrest and PM Iacono named Rey Gumatas as Last Informer against Avila and Ron Morales next votes on June 22 is also the National Day. Formateur Avila Rita Avila is busy Her Schedules. Opposition Supported Avila, Eisley De facto Prime Minister on 5.30 TV Station Network Four Declares India Eisley as Prime Minister of Alodia by default. Said Sorry on 5.40 Prime Minister Iacono Apologizes to Sorry Avila Instead Anti-Plague Groups sorry Alodian President Seacrest, Meanwhile Avila is Arrested by the Police in Santa Elena in Brittani Iacono still the Prime Minister. Alodian's Last Monarchy TV1 Show The Creative Genius who Morales also stars Proclaimed People Power on Alodia's Pro-Pest Parties in Opposition. Cabinet Confirmed Liuzzi and Amberg Confirmed Vitantonio Liuzzi (Nuisance) On March 10 at 2pm Leader of the nuisance Ali Cobrin confirmed Vitantonio Liuzzi as the candidate for the party's Election. Zoël Amberg (Conservative) On the Same Day Returning Officer Bill Mitchell Proclaimed Zoël Amberg to be the Conservative standard-bearer, Party Leader Gregg Sulkin's pick to Win the Presidential election. Supporters In Support of Avila * Heidi Klum * Jennie Garth * Matt Prokop * Sarah Hyland * Julian Anunciado In Support of Mediola Social Networking referendum on October 4 June 30 (Amendments Day) See Also *The Great Allegheny Wars of 2011 *Avila in Filipino speaking Wikipedia. *Morales in Wikipedia Category:Browse